


Cabin by the Lake

by Idubbberz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a TV show, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idubbberz/pseuds/Idubbberz
Summary: Tyler’s voice was pure and soft, his tone something completely new to anything Josh had ever heard from the male. That combined with the way Tyler’s eyes were fixated on his lips…
Josh does not fit in, not in the slightest, and yet, here he is with this beautiful boy in the small cabin by the lake. Just the two of them with seemingly no care in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have more planned for this if people like it, this is really just an excerpt of a larger piece to see if people like the idea!

Tyler reaches into the small mini fridge that sat in the far corner of the cabin, his fingers wrapping around the lone Redbull before he turned towards the other. “Do me a favor and don’t drop it.”

Josh smiles, his feet barely touching the wooden floor as he sat on the edge of the single bed that was pressed against the far wall. He watches as Tyler tosses the can, his eyes displaying just a hint of mischief as he purposely makes it land away from Josh, giggling as it rolls towards the male’s foot.

“Seriously?” Josh laughs, bending down to pick the can up. He carefully cracks it open and presses it to his lips, taking a large mouthful. Tyler joins Josh’s side, sitting next to him as he reaches for the can and uses the edge of his shirt to wipe off where Josh’s lips had been just moments before.

“Hey –– um has anyone viewed the video yet?”

Josh can hear the anxiety that’s laced in his voice and almost frowns. He looks down at his phone, eyes focusing on the screen as he looked at the number. “21 in less than five minutes. That’s pretty good!”

“Oh wow, that is good, yeah!” Tyler smiles and Josh does as well, the pair pleased for two different reasons. “Are there any comments?” 

Tyler’s girlfriend left one and Josh wants to roll his eyes and toss his phone to the side. With his best effort, he attempts to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

“Jenna says you’re –– _great._ ” He replies, pausing and drawing out the syllables in the last word for dramatic effect. Tyler appears, to a point, uncomfortable.

Jenna seems to have that effect on Tyler, Josh has noticed, both in person and whenever she is brought up in conversation. Josh doesn’t complain, of course, given how hard he had been crushing on the boy before him since he had moved there just a few weeks before. Josh does Tyler a courtesy and changes the topic. 

“There’s a kid in my music class at school who has some sick recording equipment he said he’d let me borrow. The sound will be so much nicer than this.”

Tyler nods with a smile, meeting Josh’s gaze for a moment before shyly taking Josh’s phone from his hands and watching the two of them jam out.

“I’ve never had anyone want to play music with me. The song has never sounded this good.”

“Really?” Josh asks, almost surprised. He had become a fan of Tyler’s music, fascinated by the lyrical complexity the male was able to produce. But, he could understand how real drums could influence the song positively rather than just computer generated sounds.

“Yeah, I really love how it sounds.” Tyler smiles again and sets the Redbull on the floor. Josh reaches for his phone, his fingers brushing the back of Tyler’s hand in the process and causing his heart to skip a beat.

Tyler swallows thickly, “I –– you’re amazing, Josh.” He breathes, his voice getting caught in his throat as he fumbles over his words, “I mean it’s –– you’re awesome.”

Tyler’s voice was pure and soft, his tone something completely new to anything Josh had ever heard from the male. That combined with the way Tyler’s eyes were fixated on his lips…

Josh couldn’t believe that, Tyler, out of all people, could be into him. He was the city kid, recently moved into this small secluded town on the outskirts of Columbus. His hair is pink and his nose supports a nose ring, all the while his right arm was covered in a tattoo sleeve. He does not fit in, not in the slightest, and yet, here he is with this beautiful boy in the small cabin by the lake. Just the two of them with seemingly no care in the world.

Josh leans in, taking Tyler’s eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips as an invitation. He’s mistaken and met with Tyler’s hand slapping his cheek and pushing him away.

_“What the hell are you doing?”_  

Josh lets out a deep breath, reaching his fingers to touch the stinging skin on his cheek. His stomach jumps to his throat and he’s shocked at how badly he had just misinterpreted Tyler’s demeanor. 

“I –– nothing –– I’m not…” He refuses to look over at Tyler, forces his eyes to anywhere but him. The bed shifts below him, the cause of Tyler leaning forward and placing his head in his hands. Josh can hear the faint sigh that falls from his lips, the pain he feels in his chest only becoming greater. 

“So I – uh – have been working on a new song…’m really liking it so far.” Tyler utters after a few seconds of agonizing silence. He’s trying so hard to sound like nothing had just happened, that the air around the two wasn't filled with awkwardness. He’s not succeeding though, Josh notices the strain.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll show it to you sometime.” Tyler tries again. 

“Okay.” 

Josh hates this, hates how fake they are both trying to be. Small talk makes it worse, only furthering the fact neither want to be there in that moment. 

“I um––” Tyler begins and Josh shakes his head, not wanting Tyler to force a conversation anymore. He manages to look over to Tyler for a second, clenching his jaw and almost wanting to cry.

Josh stands, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. He wants to get out of the cabin, out of this horrible small town, back to the swarming city that drowned out his thoughts. He’s sure he’s the only gay kid in his high school and that was all fine when no one knew about it. Tyler however, is now fully aware of this fact and is exactly the type of person to ruin Josh’s senior year.

“Hey, hey, no wait. Sit down.” Tyler reaches and touches Josh's arm, his voice returning to that initial soft tone that causes a shiver to run down Josh’s spine. Josh wants to turn and slap the male right back, wants to demand where he intends on taking this on and off bullshit. Tyler just claps his fingers around Josh's sleeve tighter, his other hand simultaneously reaching up to touch the hard edge of Josh’s jaw. Josh widens his eyes slightly, silently asking how in the hell is he supposed to interpret this.

Josh feels the press of Tyler’s lips for barely a second, but the feeling it ignites is the sort of thing they talk about in books. They find themselves staring at eachother for a moment before meeting once more, kissing deeply as Tyler’s hands cup his cheeks, thumb caressing the skin he had slapped earlier. Josh places his hands on Tyler's waist, fingers grasping at the fabric of his shirt.

“Wait. Wait.” Tyler lets out a soft sigh, pulling back with his hands remaining on Josh’s cheeks as he glances nervously out the window beside them. “What if someone sees us?”

Josh shakes his head and gives the other a breathy laugh. “Like some fucking deer? We’re completely secluded.”

“No one will ever know about this.” Tyler’s voice is stern, eyes wide and serious. Josh lets his smile fade as he’s hit with that unfortunate realization. “You’re never going to tell anyone.”

Perfect, just what Josh needs. He’s has a whole family he's trying to support in a new town, which is resulting to be less than accepting and friendly to people just a little bit different than them. He’s already adopted the punk loner title of the school and he’s having to deal with the whispers of rumours that surround him. Now, he has to deal with some closet case who he may be happening to fall for just a little too quickly.

All of this seems irrelevant with Tyler’s lips ghosting his. Josh shakes his head, a half assed agreement to what the other had said before they were kissing heatedly once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have other stuff planned out for a continuation of this if people like it, this was really just a spur of the moment piece or an excerpt to see if people would like the idea!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a look! Feedback would be great! This is roughly based off a television show! I hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
